Telemeter systems have conventionally been used for monitoring and controlling various facilities located in remote areas. In a telemeter system, terminal devices (child stations) are installed in a variety of facilities located in remote areas, and a variety of information to be monitored is transmitted from the terminal devices to a central device (parent station) for centrally performing monitoring in a concentrated manner.
For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-242329, a configuration is disclosed wherein a telemeter system in which a dedicated line is used, and in which facilities that are to be monitored and controlled are monitored and controlled centrally, automatically restarts in a case where communication problems arise between a parent station and a child station.